STRUCTURE OF MENDELEVIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE LONG-LIVED Md-258 WITH S = -8 Comparing the mendelevium -202 (core) of 101 protons and 101 neutrons (odd number) with the lead-164 (core) of 82 protons and 82 neutrons (even number) we conclude that they break the high symmetry of lead-164 which consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines with a total spin S = 0 providing 44 blank positions for constructing the stable Pb-208. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). After a careful analysis I found that the Md-202 (core) has the same 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins and the two horizontal lines of +UHL and –DHL giving S = 0. For example the Md-245, Md-247, Md-254, and Md-256 are based on Md-202 (core) having S =0. Under this condition the first Md-247 with S = -1/2 of 45 extra neutrons has 22 extra neutrons of positive spins and 23 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 22(+1/2) + 23(-1/2) = -1/2 ' ' However the long-lived Md-258 with S = -8 of 56 extra neutrons is based on another structure of Md-202 (core) having S = -5 . In this case the additional p101 and n101 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line ( -DHL). Also the two deuterons of the +UHL change their spins from S = +2 to S = -2 giving S = -4, because they move to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the down horizontal line existing under the structure of the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. Under this condition the Md-258 with S = -8 of 56 extra neutrons has 25 extra neutrons of positive spins and 31 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -5 + 25(+1/2) + 31(-1/2) = -8 ''' '''Here the 56 extra neutrons fill all the 58 blank positions but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Md-249, Md-251, Md-253, Md-255, Md-257, AND Md-259 WITH S = -7/2 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on the structure of Md-202 (core) having S = -3. In this case the additional p101 and n101 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line (-DHL). Also one deuteron of the up horizontal line (+UHL) changes the spin from S =+1 to S =-1 because it moves to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down horizontal line. For example the unstable Md-259 with S = -7/2 of 57 extra neutrons has 28 extra neutrons of positive spins and 29 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -3 + 28(+1/2) + 29(-1/2) = -7/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts